<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【黑喵】leopard与猫 by xxxxsuozi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586986">【黑喵】leopard与猫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi'>xxxxsuozi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SNH48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, F/F, 人兽</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>末日背景，ABO OOC  人兽 强制发情预警<br/>写来爽一爽的，后续不定</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuan Yiqi/Shen Mengyao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 幸运豹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“该死…”沈梦瑶转身将铁门重重地关上，丝毫不在意其发出的巨大噪音会吸引来更多的丧尸，她马不停蹄地跑过狭长的走廊，祈祷那铁门能够抵挡一段时间。</p><p>可惜，那铁门在那丧尸手里就像是纸糊的一般，被利爪轻易地划开了一道大口子，丑陋的面容从口子里挤进来，混浊的眼球贪婪地盯着逃跑的人类，恶心的唾液从嘴里流淌而出。</p><p>没有回头去看丧尸，沈梦瑶拿起了手枪，退出弹夹，眉头皱了起来，里面只有一颗子弹了……</p><p>该死，她在心里暗骂到，都怪那个该死的婊子，不然她也不会被这只丧尸追杀，现在她都不知道自己跑到了哪里，城市太大，她不知道自己慌不择路跑到了什么地方。</p><p>沈梦瑶站在窗边，打量了一下高度，好在这里只是二楼，她纵身一跃，一个漂亮的翻滚安全着地，扶着墙有些艰难的起身，胸口止不住地起伏，体力已经有些不竭了…</p><p>跑是跑不掉了，那只丧尸就像猫戏老鼠一般，不紧不慢地跟着她，消磨她的体力。</p><p>只能拼了…</p><p>街道上出奇的空旷，就连丧尸也没有，沈梦瑶觉得有些奇怪，但是，她深吸一口气，忍着身上的疼痛，提起手枪，对准了窗口，里面只有一颗子弹了，但愿她能一发爆头…</p><p>“嘶～”丧尸从窗口跃出，直直扑向沈梦瑶，戏谑地看着那黑洞洞的枪口。</p><p>“砰！” </p><p>…完了，沈梦瑶绝望地看着那张不断放大的烂脸，恶臭的腥风扑面而来，她握紧了手中的匕首。<br/>
大不了同归于尽。</p><p>不过，突然一阵狂风刮过，一团巨大的黑影从阴影处窜出，像是一个炮弹似地撞上了丧尸，她听到了骨骼断裂的声音，那恶心的丧尸一头栽进街角的墙里，没了生息。</p><p>……<br/>
沈梦瑶震惊地看着眼前的生物，为什么城市里会出现一只豹子？努力让自己冷静下来，但心里还是害怕的不行，这么大一只食肉动物，她不觉得一把匕首能打过它。</p><p>她紧张地看着豹子甩了甩头，转过头来一双兽瞳锁定了她，明明是低着头看着半人高的豹子，但沈梦瑶还是感受到了一股无形的压力，她紧紧地盯着豹子的眼睛，试图分辨豹子的情绪。</p><p>但是，下一秒她便拔腿就跑。</p><p>为什么，为什么这里会出现一只Alpha？当嗅到那侵袭而来的陌生信息素时，沈梦瑶差点害怕地尖叫出声，在这种地方一个Omega遇到一个Alpha，而且还是一只野兽，几乎不用刻意去想都能得知结局。</p><p>沈梦瑶眼里蒙上一层恐惧，她死死按住后颈的抑制贴，不让自己的信息素泄露出一丝一毫。</p><p>怎么办怎么办？</p><p>自知是跑不过豹子的，沈梦瑶心一横，便举起匕首直直地向自己的胸膛刺去。</p><p>然而事与愿违，兴奋的Alpha好像察觉到了Omega的想法，豹子一个飞扑，毫不怜惜地将沈梦瑶扑倒在地，那匕首也飞出了老远，就好像是沈梦瑶最后的希望也跟着飞走了。</p><p>好疼…重重地摔在坚硬的石砖上，整个人像是要被撞的散架，可是身体的疼痛比不上精神的崩溃，她竟然开始祈祷，祈祷这只豹子没有发现她是个Omega，以为她只是一个普通人类，然后把她咬死也罢，还是怎么也行…</p><p>除了这种情况…</p><p>那豹子垂下头来，眼里倒映着嗜血与兴奋的光芒，沈梦瑶感觉一团热源凑近了她的脖颈，然后一个湿漉漉的东西挤开了头发钻了进来。</p><p>被按的有些褶皱的抑制贴被那带着点倒刺舌头轻轻一舔便脱落了，“不，不要！滚开，畜牲，你给我滚开！”Omega的信息素抑制不住地倾泻而出，沈梦瑶回头便看见豹子眼里毫不掩饰的贪婪——猎手对于猎物的贪婪，可是杀意全被情欲所取代。</p><p>尽管Omega对于比自己强大的Alpha有着本能的臣服，但沈梦瑶并不愿意就这么坐以待毙，她是一个人类，她宁愿被丧尸咬死也不愿意被这只豹子叼回窝里给它生小豹子。</p><p>“嗷…”豹子并不给她机会，两只强有力的爪子按住她的肩膀，后颈上的腺体被一遍又一遍的舔舐，腺体被舔的发红，发肿，像是快要流血一般，沈梦瑶心里的恐惧达到了极点，却连挣扎都做不到，本来长时间的逃亡就几乎耗尽了她的体力，现在那豹子又像一座山似的压在她身上，沈梦瑶眼里不自觉地噙上了泪水。</p><p>她恨这场病毒，毁灭了这美好的世界，若不是这场病毒，她应该还是家里的大小姐，而不是一个人艰难的求生，末世法律崩塌，本就稀少的Omega要么沦为人们的发泄玩物要么就被强大的Alpha强行“保护”起来。</p><p>她把自己伪装成Beta，逃过了一次又一次的危机，没想到今天却要被一个畜牲给糟蹋…</p><p>豹子并不知道沈梦瑶的心里活动，在它看来，这个Omega简直就是上天送来的礼物，几乎是在沈梦瑶刚刚进入它的领地时它就嗅到了那丝陌生的Omega气息，它也庆幸自己在那怪物扑向Omega时能迅速到达，救下了自己的Omega，哦，现在还不是它的。</p><p>所以，它要得到她。</p><p>沈梦瑶看不到豹子眯起了眼睛，那双兽瞳里出现了人性化的烦躁，然后又转化为凶狠。她感觉腺体被豹子尖锐的犬牙咬破，然后一小股陌生的信息素注入了进来…Alpha的信息素…</p><p>“不要…”沈梦瑶的声音不知不觉变得软糯起来，就跟幼猫似的，娇娇的，小小的，让人想要欺负。腺体里的信息素像是发生了强烈的化学反应，难言的感觉蔓延到四肢百骸，她的理智不足以抵抗身体的变化，苍白的肌肤由于发情而泛着红，红的像血染的玫瑰，混着恐惧绝望，却偏偏带着致命的诱惑。</p><p>豹子被裸露的肌肤上的鲜红勾起了兽欲，直接粗鲁地用犬牙撕碎了那本就不多的布料。</p><p>“呜…不…不…”沈梦瑶知道发生了什么，但可怕的是她的理智并未被情欲所消磨掉，脑子异常的清醒，清醒到她能明显感觉到自己的身体…在渴望，对于Alpha的渴望，来自于本能中的对于Alpha抚慰的渴望。</p><p>她不自觉地夹紧了双腿，雪白的大腿互相磨蹭着，试图缓解那陌生的感觉。沈梦瑶死死地咬着牙，压抑着来自身体深处的无尽浪潮，但是…她情不自禁地想要贴近豹子，想要Alpha来进入她，占有她。</p><p>“咕噜噜…”豹子自是知道沈梦瑶想要什么，它松开按住沈梦瑶爪子，又低下头舔舐起沈梦瑶细长的脖颈，然后是洁白光滑的肩膀，消瘦却又紧实的背部，干净利落的线条不像是一个Omega应该拥有的，不过上面有着许多大大小小的擦伤，丝丝血珠渗出伤口，血腥味刺激起了豹子的“食欲”。</p><p>豹子很喜欢这个人类，它要让她全身都带上它的气味来宣布拥有权。</p><p>粗糙的舌头刮着沈梦瑶敏感的肌肤，被舔舐的伤口酥酥麻麻的，她感觉到身体内那股空虚感更加强烈，整个身子都颤栗着，万蚁噬心般的空虚感咬得她快发疯，“别舔了…呜…难受…”</p><p>好像差不多了，豹子舔了舔唇，用尾巴圈住沈梦瑶的腰肢，把她从地上拉了起来，早已从软皮里探出头来的硬挺性器挤进沈梦瑶的两腿间，上部紧紧地贴着她的私处，缓缓地摩擦着，毛绒绒的腹部笼盖她，豹子感觉到下身好像被打湿了…</p><p>沈梦瑶两手无措地撑在地上，下半身被尾巴强行卷起来，膝盖被硬石砖磨的生疼，那又硬又烫的玩意让她不知所措，她紧咬着嘴唇，脑子却因为害怕与欲望无法思考。她觉得很羞耻，她竟然对一只畜牲起了欲望，想要这只畜牲来…填满她…</p><p>而且这里还是街上，就算知道没有人，但她还是难以接受…</p><p>豹子有些等不及了，它弓起腰，胀的厉害的分身试探着顶上Omega的蜜穴，才刚刚接触到，头部就一下子被蜜液浸湿，身下的人类明显一颤，扭着腰想要躲开。豹子尾巴微微收紧，不让沈梦瑶乱动，挺上胯部缓缓顶开穴口，强势地挤了进去。“吼……”Omega的内里又紧又湿，豹子舒爽地瞳孔缩了缩，连毛都炸开了。</p><p>“呜…疼…不要，快出去…求求你…”豹子的尺寸明显比人类要大许多，小穴被强行扩张，撕裂般的痛感让沈梦瑶冷汗直流，她摇着头哭喊着想要豹子退出去，可反馈而来的是腰上的束缚缠得更紧，圈着她的身子往后拉。</p><p>“嗬…”豹子不紧不慢地慢慢挺进深处，嫩穴一张一弛，不断分泌出爱液来适应过大的异物，甬道像是被撑到了极限，死死地咬着肉棒，把它往里吞去，豹子一声低吼，总算是整根没入。</p><p>沈梦瑶疼得两眼发黑，她感觉下身像是被活生生给撕开了，一张脸失了血色，无比苍白。<br/>
但最糟的是，在疼痛过去后，她竟然产生了可耻的快感，也许是Omega天性如此，她甚至想让豹子动一动…</p><p>不行…她的理智在阻止她，沈梦瑶试图抵抗她那该死的本能。</p><p>可豹子并不会管她想不想，它低头轻轻叼住沈梦瑶的后颈，下胯开始动作，穴口一张一咬地吞吐起肉棒，豹子总是浅浅抽出一点，然后又狠狠地顶上去，一次又一次地碾过细嫩的软肉。</p><p>沈梦瑶的肚子随着豹子的进出起起伏伏，敏感的腺体又豹子咬住，双重刺激让她有些受不住，腿脚软得没起气力，全靠豹尾以及…插在内里肉棒支撑。“唔嗯…啊…快…哈…好舒服…”说出的话完全不受大脑控制，沈梦瑶垂着头，屈辱的泪水混着汗滴落到地上，手不知道什么时候往后抓去，抓上了豹子的头。</p><p>也许是无意间的摸索，沈梦瑶发现豹子脖子有块硬梆梆的东西，有些冰凉。<br/>
项圈吗？</p><p>tmd是哪个混球在城市里养豹子的？</p><p>也许是Omega的“抚摸”鼓励了它，豹子动作地更卖力了，急于完成标记的它加快了抽插的频率，不断地顶撞在那娇嫩的生殖腔口上。</p><p>豹子突然放开了腺体，张着嘴咆哮着加大了冲撞的力度，沈梦瑶被顶得两眼发昏，从未有过的欢愉感从小腹下升起，一股热流窜过小穴，她又羞又愤，不敢相信自己被一只野兽给操到了高潮…</p><p>“吼！！”</p><p>豹子咧着嘴，利爪从指缝里钻出扣在地上，怒吼着憋足了劲狠狠地撞开了生殖腔口，不顾沈梦瑶的拒绝一股脑全射进了狭小的生殖腔里，即使填满了还是强顶着全射在了里面，然后又再次咬开腺体注入了自己的信息素。在完成了一切之后，豹子才放开早已晕过去的沈梦瑶。</p><p>……</p><p>“！”沈梦瑶猛地睁开眼，像是做了一场噩梦，整个头上全是冷汗。她环视一周，皱了皱眉，这里…好像是酒店？</p><p>身下柔软的被褥舒服的不像话，久违的触感让沈梦瑶有些恍惚，可身体传来的酸痛把她拉回了现实。</p><p>身上黏糊糊地好不舒服…她动了动，然而下身传来的不适让她愣了愣，随即瞳孔放大，昏迷前的记忆涌入脑中，身上一股陌生的信息素的味道也告知着她这个残忍的事实，她被一只野兽给占有标记了…</p><p>就在沈梦瑶愣神的时候，门被打开了。</p><p>沈梦瑶开始不安起来，但她很快又愣住了。<br/>
这个女…女孩是谁？看着来人还略显稚嫩却过分干净的面容，沈梦瑶一时没有反应过来。</p><p>女孩只着了一件常见的短袖和宽松的短裤，她手上提着一个塑料袋，里面装的似乎是食物。</p><p>“你……给…”像是学说话的小孩，女孩说的很吃力，半天才从牙缝里憋出两个字。</p><p>“…你是那个豹子！？”沈梦瑶看着女孩身后摇晃的豹尾，以及那脖子上的铁制项圈，有些难以置信的开口。</p><p>女孩好像很开心，尾巴都摇得欢乐了不少，她掏出口袋里的饼干，献宝似的拿到了沈梦瑶面前。</p><p>嗅到那“熟悉”的信息素，沈梦瑶的脸色变得很难看，她盯着女孩脖颈上的项圈，上面只有三个数字：017</p><p>也许不应该叫她女孩…她还是一只豹子，沈梦瑶觉得这该死的世界是真的疯了，丧尸也就算了，这种怪物又算是什么玩意儿？</p><p>“你叫什么名字？”</p><p>“…袁…一…？”女孩想了半天，好像想不起自己的名字了。</p><p>看起来是个傻子，不过听的懂她的话，沈梦瑶开始思考怎么脱身。<br/>
虽然被标记了，但并没有完全标记，她也不是什么迂腐的Omega，只要躲一段时间，等信息素完全消散，她还是一个自由的“Beta”。</p><p>“姓袁是吗？那我叫你…袁一琦好不好？”看着项圈上的数字，沈梦瑶随意取了个名字，看着女孩，哦不，袁一琦似懂非懂地点了点头，沈梦瑶开始琢磨怎么骗她放自己走。</p><p>她伸手接过饼干，撕开包装，开始边吃边思考。</p><p>袁一琦安静地看着沈梦瑶，她很开心Omega能喜欢她找的食物。</p><p>豹子舔了舔唇，耐心地等着Omega结束进食。</p><p>沈梦瑶一口气干掉了一整包饼干，觉得自己活了过来，“谢谢你的饼干，我…”</p><p>袁一琦突然欺身上前，沈梦瑶惊讶地看着突然兴奋起来的袁一琦，“你！等等？！”那浓郁的信息素突然从袁一琦身上爆发出来，沈梦瑶这才意识到，她忘了袁一琦并不是表面上那样看上去人畜无害，她是一个Alpha，一个野兽…</p><p>“你干什么！袁一琦…别碰我！”床单被掀开，她看到了袁一琦那裤裆下鼓起的帐篷…沈梦瑶试图伸手去阻止袁一琦，却被袁一琦反手抓住，巨大的武力悬殊下她连反抗的机会都没有。</p><p>袁一琦硬生生地挤进沈梦瑶的腿间，尾巴灵活地脱掉了自己的裤子，然后迫不及待地顶了上去，轻轻挑开那鲜嫩地唇瓣，一股白浊的混合液从那儿流了出来。</p><p>“嗷呜…”袁一琦激动地吼出声，腰一挺，便直直地插到了底。</p><p>那噗嗤的水声鞭挞着沈梦瑶的耳朵，她这不争气的身体又起了反应。蜜穴紧紧地咬合着肉棒，软肉一圈圈地缠了上去，Omega的信息素也变得甜腻起来。</p><p>“啊…不要…豹…袁一琦…你，你轻点…”袁一琦好像不太适应人身，做起来也控制不好力道，她的目光被沈梦瑶因被顶弄而上下晃动的两团丰满所吸引，低头便含住了其中的一点。</p><p>“嗯？别…别吸…啊…”沈梦瑶低头便看见那团金毛，以及那张可恶的脸，她甚至听见袁一琦吮吸时发出的啧啧声，乳端被吸咬地又麻又痛…</p><p>好像吸不出什么，袁一琦皱了皱眉头，像是个吃不到奶的小奶豹，一脸不爽，化悲愤为动力，袁一琦放开了抓住沈梦瑶两只手的爪子，改为抱住了她，把沈梦瑶平放在床上，抬起她的腰狠狠地用力操弄她。</p><p>……</p><p>“…求求你…我真的不行了…要坏掉了…呜……”沈梦瑶被压在床上，身后的袁一琦仍然勤奋地耕耘着，也许是猫科动物的天性吧，袁一琦很喜欢一边叼着沈梦瑶后颈的腺体一边做爱。</p><p>沈梦瑶只觉得自己是真的做到想吐，每天除了睡觉吃饭就是做爱，只要袁一琦想，她现在浑身上下都是那个Alpha的味道，沈梦瑶很不喜欢，豹子的气味很腥，而且…她没见豹子洗过澡，顶多就是舔舔自己的皮毛。</p><p>沈梦瑶也不是没有尝试跟袁一琦交流过，但是，每当她表达出想要离开的愿望时袁一琦就会很暴躁，然后…把她活生生操到昏过去。</p><p>不过，袁一琦语言倒是进步的很快。</p><p>“瑶…瑶瑶…大…再大声点…”</p><p> </p><p>（TBC）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. unlucky cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>走了吗？</p><p>沈梦瑶的心情激动起来，疲惫瞬间一扫而光，她耐心地在床上躺了一会，确定袁一琦是真的出去了。</p><p>她观察了好多天，发现袁一琦每次都会在深夜的这个点外出寻找食物，而且袁一琦好像不会锁门，这是她逃跑的绝好时机，也是唯一的时机。</p><p>深吸一口气，让自己冷静下来，沈梦瑶扶着酸痛不已的腰，强撑着下了床，“嘶…靠…”沈梦瑶刚直起身，甬道里便传来一阵酥麻感，一股股白浊液顺流而下，黑暗中身体的触感被无限放大，她能清楚的感受到黏糊的精液在内里滑动的那种异样的感觉…</p><p>那个只会发情的野兽…沈梦瑶在心底一顿痛骂。</p><p>……但愿她们之间有生殖隔离。</p><p>不过糟糕的是，可能是出于Omega的天性，她越来越依赖袁一琦，喜欢袁一琦把她抱在怀里，喜欢袁一琦来进入她、爱抚她，甚至好几次在袁一琦还没有触碰她时她就已经湿了，光是闻到那Alpha的信息素，她就开始发情…然后主动去勾引袁一琦。</p><p>沈梦瑶有些唾弃自己，为什么她这么没用，这么克制不住自己？</p><p>不过，给袁一琦生小豹子？<br/>沈梦瑶嫌恶地皱了皱眉。</p><p>见鬼去吧。</p><p>…<br/>袁一琦很快就会回来，她必须马上离开这里，尽全力跑的越远越好，她随意套了件衣服，刚走两步，便觉得下身一股胀感，那私处泄的更欢了，整个腿根都湿成了一片。</p><p>“嗯…”沈梦瑶觉得有些难堪，但现在没有多余的时间给她清理自己，她只好咬着牙，拿起了那件仅剩的裤子，她使劲抖了抖，让上面Alpha的信息素散去一点。</p><p>她好不容易在这个房间里翻出几条裤子，不过全都被袁一琦在做爱的时候扯的稀烂，袁一琦好像很不喜欢她穿裤子，总是想方设法地弄坏她的裤子。<br/>那死豹子就是为了方便做爱。</p><p>拿纸擦了擦腿，但那儿还是止不住地吐出浊液，沈梦瑶的脸有些不自然地泛红，就连气息也沉重了不少。烦死了，沈梦瑶捡起一块被袁一琦撕烂的破布，把它在自己小腹及以下绕了几圈…</p><p>至少不流出来…沈梦瑶试着走了两步，感觉还行。</p><p>穿上裤子，她轻轻搬动门把手，门“咔哒”一声轻易地开了，沈梦瑶有些难以置信，但心里却是狂喜。她一路小跑，不过这楼层似乎有点高，因为电梯坐不了，光是下楼就耗费了她大量的时间。</p><p>情况并没有她想象的那么简单，沈梦瑶表情有些凝重，黑暗中她几乎什么都看不到，摸索了好久才出了酒店大楼，揉了揉因为磕到座椅而疼的发肿的膝盖，沈梦瑶倒是不知道在哪摸出一根折弯的钢管。</p><p>外面的视野要好得多，至少有月光她还能看的清路，周围的环境完全是陌生的。尽管她已经在窗户边上观察过几天了，但还是拿不定主意。</p><p>算了，跟着直觉走吧。</p><p>沈梦瑶不知道自己走了多远，她能感觉到黑暗中有无数双眼睛盯着她，但随后又默默消失…</p><p>这儿的路四通八达，东拐西拐之后沈梦瑶有些迷路了，“这儿已经够远了吧…”远处已经隐隐能看到一些丧尸，她知道袁一琦会把自己地盘里的丧尸清理干净，于是高悬着的心也总算放下了一点。</p><p>……？</p><p>暗处窥视的目光似乎一瞬间都消失了？</p><p>“嗬嗷！！！”</p><p>沈梦瑶顿时汗毛竖立，远处的丧尸像是遇见瘟神一般迅速消失的无影无踪，她转过头去，在街道的尽头看到了一道熟悉的身影，以及一双在黑夜里闪闪发亮的兽瞳…</p><p>怎么会！？沈梦瑶的身子不自觉地发软，双腿竟然想向袁一琦迈去，心底有个声音在叫嚣着，</p><p>回去吧，回到你的Alpha身边去。</p><p>认个错不就好了吗，乖乖待在她身边不好吗？</p><p>Omega的天性在催促她回到自己的Alpha身边去。</p><p>不行…沈梦瑶摇了摇头，看着豹子离她越来越近，一步一步，像是踩在她心尖上，“不！”沈梦瑶崩溃地大喊，她不想再回到那个小房间，也不想跟一头豹子做爱，更不想给她生小豹子。</p><p>这Omega该死的天性，她不想去接近那头死豹子，更不想…</p><p>明明心里不想要，但身体却好像不是自己的了。</p><p>沈梦瑶快要被心理和生理上的折磨弄疯了，她能看见袁一琦那双兽瞳里抑制不住的怒火，能听见豹子不耐的咕噜声。“你滚开！袁一琦！别过来！”沈梦瑶颤抖着握紧了手里的“武器”，两脚慢腾腾地往后挪。</p><p>那Alpha信息素铺天盖地地笼罩了她，沈梦瑶只觉得一股燥热从后颈处散发开来，那种熟悉的感觉又从身体深处涌了上来，本来被吓得惨白的皮肤又浸染上了一层不正常的绯红，但在月光又显得异常妖艳。</p><p>沈梦瑶怎么也没想到，她的发情期会突然到来，手里的钢管“咣”地一声掉到地上，手脚又软又麻，身体里像是有无数只蚂蚁爬过…</p><p>“袁一琦…”Omega的嗓音里带上一丝哭腔。</p><p>豹子的表情突然变得狰狞起来，她几步上前将沈梦瑶护在身下，咧着嘴发出了咕噜咕噜的警告声。</p><p>Omega的信息素顿时倾泄开来，空气中全是馥郁的信息素，袁一琦变得焦躁不安起来，因为周围消失的视线又重新出现，陌生的Alpha信息素从四面八方涌出，企图诱惑她家的Omega。</p><p>“嗷呜！！！”随着豹子的一声怒吼，暴怒的Alpha信息素一下子炸开来，逼退了周围的那些虎视眈眈的入侵者。</p><p>沈梦瑶努力把自己缩成一团，暗处出现的无数双的眼睛让她感到害怕…怎么有那么多Alpha？有动物，甚至…有丧尸…但是唯独没有人类…</p><p>她到底是跑到一个什么怪物窝里来了？</p><p>周围窥探的Alpha们收到豹子的震慑自然是想要离开，但豹子再度一声怒吼让他们停住了脚步。</p><p>“…？”</p><p>腰上突然多了一只尾巴，感觉腰上一紧，眼前一花，视野突然开阔了起来，袁一琦干嘛把她带到货车顶上？为什么不赶走周围的Alpha？她看见那些暗处的Alpha们纷纷现身，一双双颜色各异的眼睛里贪婪却又带着恐惧。<br/>沈梦瑶害怕极了，发情期本就让她情绪敏感不安，她现在更是抓着袁一琦不放手。</p><p>“袁一琦？豹子？”</p><p>“啊？！”豹子突然发难，尖锐的利爪毫不留情地把她的衣物撕的粉碎。沈梦瑶一声尖叫，感觉抬手遮住了重要的地方，她知道袁一琦想干什么，但是这里明明还有别的Alpha在…</p><p>尽管都不是人类，但不代表她就能接受被围观，毕竟身上这只也不是人类…</p><p>“琦琦～我们回去嘛…”</p><p>Omega甜腻娇媚的嗓音听的一圈Alpha耳朵发直，更有甚者开始焦躁不安地蹭起了墙。</p><p>唯独豹子不为所动，她现在很生气，沈梦瑶竟然想要逃跑，要不是她及时追到…她不敢想象一个发情的Omega落到一个Alpha堆里会发生什么 袁一琦越想越气，越想越怕。</p><p>丝毫不理会沈梦瑶难得的撒娇，豹舌一遍遍地舔舐着那张小脸，沈梦瑶张嘴又想说话，她索性就顺着钻了进去…“唔…不…”粗糙的豹舌蛮横地闯进她的口中，霸道地舔过每一寸齿间，扫过每一寸软壁，然后勾住她的舌头逼迫她一起缠绵，上面细微的倒勾刮的她又疼又麻。</p><p>肺里的空气被一扫而空，沈梦瑶被一个吻吻的喘息连连，两人混在一起的唾沫从她口里溢出，舌头搅动在一起发出啧啧的羞人声，周围一圈围观者看的口干舌燥，想看又不敢直视。</p><p>“嗬嗬……”看着沈梦瑶实在喘不上气了袁一琦才放过她，但却一刻也不停息，顺着她的脖子一路舔下去，一遍一遍地，直到把那皮肤舔的发红。</p><p>“嗯…不要…袁一琦…好疼…”豹子一口含住那胸前的小点，舌头裹住它不停地吮吸，感受着其在卷舌里变硬发肿。她要是稍有不慎，就可能把那酥胸咬得鲜血淋漓。</p><p>这死豹子怎么能在这里…沈梦瑶自然是感受到周围灼热的目光，阵阵羞耻感涌上心头，却又阻止不了袁一琦，敏感的地方被含在嘴里，本来发情期刚来的她就性欲旺盛，两腿间更是一阵阵热流窜过，白浊液没了阻碍更是随着分泌的爱液汹涌地流淌了出来。</p><p>周围的目光更加强烈，一些Alpha更是直接在地上搓了起来，各种各样的吼叫声交织在了一起。沈梦瑶不由得把双腿紧紧地闭在一起，却又被袁一琦强势分开。</p><p>早就硬的不行的胯下凶兽从毛皮间探出，迫不及待地抵上那已经泛滥成灾的密处，冠头在上面不轻不重地摩擦着。</p><p>“呜…袁一琦…不要在这里好不好…求求你…我再也不跑了…真的…”她大概明白袁一琦是想做什么了，在其它Alpha面前宣誓主权，这样恐怕她就再也踏不出袁一琦的领地了…真正的绝望从沈梦瑶心底升起，她终于意识到，她可能真的要被一直留在这只豹子身边了…</p><p>意识到沈梦瑶的反抗情绪正在逐渐消失，袁一琦心情好了不少，但仍不打算放过沈梦瑶。</p><p>我就是要在所有Alpha面前操你，让他们知道你是我的。</p><p>发情期的Omega几乎不需要前戏，那甬道早就湿成了一片，豹子轻轻挺身，便顺滑无比地顶了进去。</p><p>“嗯…疼…”除了第一次，袁一琦一直都是以人身跟她做的，豹子的尺寸毕竟要大很多，尽管很湿润，她还是感受到了疼痛。</p><p>这可比第一次要好进多了，袁一琦没什么耐心，Omega的信息素早就快把她逼疯了，此刻是兽性占了上风，她调整了一下后腿的姿势，便开始以极快的频率肏动起来，来回碾过那敏感点，肉瓣被艹得外翻，嫩穴一吞一吐，欢愉的快感传到四肢百骸，沈梦瑶几乎是瞬间就被顶上了云端，一声声的娇喘伴随着急促的喘息声从Omega口中呻吟而出，在Alpha耳中这无疑是天籁之声，袁一琦自然是更加兴奋，尾巴在啪地一声打在车厢上，直接打出了个凹坑。</p><p>“嗯啊…袁…袁一琦…好舒服…你快一点…再快一点…”沈梦瑶早忘了这是哪了，也忘了周围还有一群虎视眈眈的Alpha，她忘情的娇喘着，眼里只剩下了脸上布满花纹的豹子。</p><p>“嗷…”豹子听话地加快了律动的频率，她蹲下来把沈梦瑶整个都覆盖在了自己的毛皮下，软腹紧贴着沈梦瑶，尾部的摆动幅度不大，但拍击声却异常地响亮，豹舌不厌其烦地舔弄着沈梦瑶，让沈梦瑶都有些嫌弃了。</p><p>一脸的口水又黏又腥，沈梦瑶抱住豹子把脸埋进她的毛里使劲蹭。</p><p>“嗯…”一声明显压抑的呻吟声传入袁一琦耳中，她抖了抖豹耳，感觉到吸附着肉棒的软肉缠得越来越紧，那甬道一阵痉挛，袁一琦卖力地加快了抽插的速度，大片的淫液被抽了出来，她一下又一下地狠狠顶撞在那娇嫩的生殖腔口上。</p><p>很快沈梦瑶浑身一颤，主动抬起腰来紧紧地抱住了袁一琦。<br/>“啊啊啊袁一琦！”</p><p>“嗬…嗷！”袁一琦配合地一个挺身，柱头直直地撞进了生殖腔口，腰身酥麻开来，毫无顾忌地打开精口，在本就混有精液的生殖腔里再度注入了新鲜滚烫的浓液，把里面灌的满满当当，直到多余的精液顺着交合处流出，她才拔出腺体把多余的全射在了沈梦瑶身上。</p><p>“呲…！”袁一琦对着周围Alpha再度发出警告，早就已经难受的不行的Alpha们像是得到了赦免一般头也不回地跑掉了，只留下了一地的狼藉。</p><p>“呜…袁一琦…我还要…”发情期的Omega哪能那么容易被满足，沈梦瑶不满袁一琦的退出，又哭卿卿地抱着袁一琦撒起了娇，手也不安分地摸上了正在恢复的腺体。</p><p>“嗷～”这是沈梦瑶第一次用手碰那儿，袁一琦竟觉得有种别样的舒适感，她干脆坐起身来示意沈梦瑶继续摸。</p><p>“嗯…豹子？”沈梦瑶起身靠在袁一琦柔软的的皮毛上，修长的手指灵活地缠绕住低着头的小一琦，用自己细腻的指腹去按摩它，让它快点苏醒。</p><p>“嗷？”袁一琦突然身体一僵，豹瞳里满是震惊，愣愣地看着沈梦瑶低头含住了她的腺体，那种不同于小穴的湿热质感，让豹子兴奋起来，低着头的小一琦瞬间满血复活，高昂起了头颅让沈梦瑶更好的吞咽。</p><p>豹子低下头舔了舔沈梦瑶沾了些灰尘的秀发，柔软的肉垫搭在了她的肩胛骨上，袁一琦眯着眼享受着Omega的服务。</p><p>原来还可以这样…</p><p>陌生的欢愉感让袁一琦太过激动，硬挺起来的肉棒开始自己顶弄起来，一下又一下地顶进了沈梦瑶的喉咙，一只爪子按着她的头不让她挣脱。</p><p>“唔…”太深了，豹子下手没轻没重，时不时滑进喉咙深处，生理泪水被活生生顶了出来，沈梦瑶另一只手不由得死死地抓紧了豹子的皮毛。</p><p>“嗬！”随着豹子的一声低吼，口腔里的腺体像是一下子膨胀开来，那股带着浓腥味的液体尽数释放在她口中，沈梦瑶连吞咽都来不及，好在袁一琦射的并不是很多，她试着哽了好几下才把嘴里的东西给吞下去。</p><p>袁一琦倒是体贴的舔了舔沈梦瑶的脖颈，嗅着那甜美的信息素，一双瞳孔再度危险地眯了起来…</p><p>——————</p><p>最后还是回到了那个小房间里，清醒过来的沈梦瑶趁着袁一琦睡觉钻进了浴室，尽管只有冷水但她并不矫情，嫌弃地搓掉身上的白浊液，也不知道那死豹子怎么忍受的了，“呕…”嘴里的浓腥味还提醒着她发生过什么，沈梦瑶干呕了两下，只吐出两口混着点白液的唾沫。</p><p>“唉…”沈梦瑶是真的不知道该怎么办，认命吗？…其实袁一琦待她并不差，至少跟她在一起她什么都不用担心，不用担心食物…不用担心住处…不用担心自己还能不能看到明天的太阳。</p><p>可是…她沈梦瑶想要的是自由，她不想做一个只能依附Alpha而活的Omega。</p><p>可是…她好像离不开袁一琦了。</p><p>冰凉的水洗掉了身上的污渍，却洗不去心上的阴霾。</p><p>有些颓废地低下头，小腹胀的厉害，沈梦瑶在心里骂了袁一琦两句，但随即又忧郁起来，发情期的Omega特别容易受孕，这几天估计又免不了和袁一琦一直在一起。<br/>怎么办？</p><p>沉浸在自己的悲痛中的沈梦瑶丝毫没有发现浴室里多了个人，直到那熟悉的气息将她团团笼罩时她才反应过来。</p><p>“袁一琦？你什么时候进来的？”<br/>沈梦瑶没有抵触后面那人的拥抱，而是认命似的闭上了眼。</p><p>“瑶…瑶瑶，我…洗，要洗澡。”<br/>袁一琦倒是难得没有上来就发情，她还是知道沈梦瑶很爱干净的，她不希望自己的Omega嫌弃自己。</p><p>毕竟豹子一般都是舔舔自己的皮毛就完事了，平时沾水都像是要了她的命。</p><p>“那你转过去，我先给你洗头。”</p><p>打湿了的金毛全搭在那消瘦肩颈上，沈梦瑶捏了捏，感叹了一下，要是她也有这么结实的肉就好了。</p><p>前一刻还要死要活地想要逃跑，后一刻还能心平气和地一起洗澡，沈梦瑶觉得自己真是心大…</p><p>她的目光在袁一琦那纤细的脖颈上流连了一会，想了想要是掐不死的话，袁一琦会把她弄死还是做死哪个几率要大一点…</p><p>其实死豹子身材还不错嘛…沈梦瑶有些不自然地移开目光，伸手帮她搓掉了头上的洗发露。</p><p>“好了我先出去了，剩下的你自己洗吧。”沈梦瑶不愿意继续跟袁一琦待在一起，跟袁一琦待在这么一个狭小的区域里让她心里发毛。</p><p>可是袁一琦一把拉住了沈梦瑶，“沈梦瑶…我…我不会，你，你…帮…我洗…嘛。”她瞪着兽瞳想了想，又补了一句，“我…我…不做，乖的。”</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>她是信了袁一琦的鬼话。</p><p>后颈的腺体又被人叼在嘴里，一双美目里满是迷离，眉眼间充满了春意，Omega的魅惑展现的一览无余，可惜袁一琦看不到。</p><p>袁一琦喘着粗气，把沈梦瑶整个抵在玻璃上，一只手搂着她的腰，另一只手扣着她的肩膀，下胯重重地顶在沈梦瑶的翘臀上，噗呲噗呲的水声从两人的交合处发出，沈梦瑶被迫抬起腰来迎合袁一琦，湿滑的情液蔓延开来，肉体撞击发出的淫靡拍击声回荡在狭小的浴室里，伴随着两人沉重的喘息声不断刺激起身体中的欲望。</p><p>“哈…袁一琦…轻点…”沈梦瑶随着袁一琦的撞击的节奏身体不断起伏，胸前的两点磨擦在冰凉的玻璃上并不太好受，玻璃太过光滑让她撑不住自己的身子，几乎全靠袁一琦压着她她才没滑下去。</p><p>“哈…瑶…瑶瑶…生…生崽崽…好不…好…”袁一琦带着一点小心机地用尖牙刺入了腺体，注入了一点自己的信息素。</p><p>Alpha的信息素如同烈性催情剂一般，沈梦瑶一下子就彻底软了下来，脑子也只剩下Omega的本能…<br/>“琦琦…什么…啊…嗯…都好…呜…我要到了…袁一琦…”</p><p>然而袁一琦的放慢了速度，她舔了舔那丝滑的后颈，“说，给我，生，生崽崽，就…”</p><p>“呜…给你生…生崽崽…袁一琦…求你…快…快一点…”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>跟人类多住几天提高的不仅有语言能力，还有智商。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 孕期车？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“呕…”</p><p>好难受…</p><p>生理泪水堆积在眼眶中，沈梦瑶捂着胸口，用力呼吸着来缓解因反胃而带来的痛苦。</p><p>恶心感过去后她却止不住的冒冷汗，抬头看着镜子中的女人，她简直无法相信这是自己。</p><p>她叹了口气，大概是袁一琦保护的太好了吧…</p><p>原本粗糙的皮肤变得细腻光滑，代价就是她长期锻炼出来的肌肉全部都消失不见，现在就算是袁一琦放她走她也走不了了。</p><p>她已经离不开她了…不仅仅是因为被标记了，还有…肚子里的孩子，它像是一条无形的锁链，牢牢地将她和袁一琦锁在了一起。</p><p>一开始她还能欺骗自己只是长胖了，可是停止的发情期，逐渐隆起的小腹，无一不在提醒着她这个残酷的事实。</p><p>将手轻轻地放在肚子上，似乎能感受到生命的跳动，不同于正常Omega对于自己孩子的喜悦，更多的是心理上的厌恶与无奈，她无数次想要弄死这个孩子，或者说是小怪物，但是她真的下不了手...</p><p>“瑶瑶，你在里面吗？”门被敲响，袁一琦的声音在外面响起，不同于一开始的口吃，现在的她已经可以很流利地说话了。</p><p>“干嘛？”</p><p>“...没什么。”察觉到沈梦瑶语气里的不耐，袁一琦识相地不再说话，自从怀孕后沈梦瑶的脾气越来越暴躁，动不动对她就是一阵打骂，但出于对自己Omega的包容袁一琦总是任由她发脾气，一句话也不说，默默地接受。</p><p>所以沈梦瑶更恼火了，这种拳头打在棉花上的感觉让人憋得慌。</p><p>等到自己的心情平复了一点，沈梦瑶才打开了门，发现袁一琦还站在门口，心里一股无名的怒火就蹭蹭蹭地往上冒，“你站这儿干嘛，滚开！”</p><p>“瑶瑶...”袁一琦听话地让开了路，看着沈梦瑶径直走过她身边，连个眼神也没施舍给她。</p><p>她有些委屈，眉头轻轻皱起，看起来像是写了个“八”。</p><p>沈梦瑶把自己甩进沙发里...哦，对了，她们搬了个家，毕竟酒店并不是一个适合长久生活的地方，沈梦瑶可是软磨硬泡才让袁一琦答应带她出来找了个新的“家”，远离闹市的一座别墅区。</p><p>搬个新家自然也是一阵折腾，死豹子的领地意识强的可怕，袁一琦要怎么做来宣誓主权她都不想管，但关键是非要拉上她……</p><p>“我让你滚开你没听见吗？”看着凑上来的袁一琦，沈梦瑶自然是气不打一处来，但是自己偏偏又打不过她，索性转过头去只留了个背影给袁一琦。</p><p>袁一琦也不说话，客厅里陷入了诡异的安静。</p><p>但沈梦瑶很不舒服，袁一琦那灼热的目光像是要烧穿她的背，让她有些坐立难安，抿了抿唇，沈梦瑶不会承认她很想让袁一琦来抱抱她，摸摸她，或者...</p><p>都怪这该死的本能。</p><p>不过袁一琦已经很久没有碰过她了，大多数时候都是小心翼翼地跟在她身后，看着她的脸色行事。</p><p>沉迷在自己世界里的沈梦瑶自然没有发现慢慢靠近的袁一琦。</p><p>袁一琦鼻头微微耸动，敏锐地察觉到了空气中信息素的变化，她在沙发的这头停了下来，再三确认了之后试探着放出了自己的信息素。</p><p> </p><p>怎么回事...为什么这个时候会来发情期？沈梦瑶一只手还放在肚子上，另一只手死死地扣住沙发，本就发胀的腺体在接触到熟悉的Alpha信息素后像是发生了强烈的化学反应，变得又红又肿，像是一朵沾着晨露的玫瑰，泛着诱人的水光，后颈想要得到抚慰，这种糟糕的感觉传至全身，痒，好痒。</p><p>手因为用力太大而发白，勒出了青色的血管，她难耐地夹紧了腿，试图缓解那磨人的空虚感，裤子早就湿了一大块。</p><p>“哈...不...”沈梦瑶已经在努力压抑自己的声音了，但Omega的天性又让她想要靠近袁一琦，她需要自己的Alpha来抚慰她...来填满她。</p><p>她将自己缩成一团，咬紧了牙想要对抗身体得本能。</p><p>可惜只是徒劳。</p><p>在一旁窥探已久的袁一琦早就忍不住了，她靠上去一把将沈梦瑶揽入怀中，还没来得及做什么，沈梦瑶便凑上来封住了她的嘴，那根怼了她几个月的舌头此刻却主动钻进了她的口中，缠住了还没来得及反应的她。</p><p>“嗯唔...”</p><p>她定了定神，但随即便兴奋起来。</p><p>入眼的是一张被情欲所支配的脸，那双总是冷冷看着她的眼睛此刻却是浸泡在泪水里，泛红的眉眼中满是迷离，潮红从脖颈爬上耳根，整张脸上交织着泪痕。袁一琦看的眼神发直，几乎是瞬间就反客为主，舌头窜进对方口中，不断汲取着她甜美的津液，不断有透明的水涎从她们的嘴角间滑落，流进不知道谁的衣领中。</p><p>“呜...琦琦...”沈梦瑶自然不满足于唇舌之间的纠缠，空闲着的两只手开始乱抓起袁一琦身上的衣服，身上的燥热感越来越重，她的身心都迫切地叫嚣着需要袁一琦...</p><p>“别急...”袁一琦害怕压到沈梦瑶的肚子，便将她人翻了过来，让她背对着自己半跪在沙发上，灵活的尾巴将沈梦瑶的裤子褪下。她扯了下自己的裤子，早就硬的发疼的硕根弹了出来，直直地顶上了那淌水的密处，她只是轻轻蹭了几下，那穴口便溢出了大片的晶莹的爱液，随之而来的还有沈梦瑶急切的催促声。</p><p>既然这样，就不需要什么前戏了，袁一琦挺直了腰，扶着分身便不由分说地挤开那两瓣嫩唇硬挺了进去，几个月未进入了小穴此刻紧的让她差点当场缴械。</p><p>袁一琦红着眼，粗壮的兽根突破层层阻碍碾过甬道，寸寸挺入，寻找着记忆中的敏感点。</p><p>不断起伏的褶皱推挤着硬挺的异物，粗糙的柱身刮过细嫩的软肉，引起一阵酥麻，但更多的是许久未感受到的快感，沈梦瑶眼里积满了泪，不知道是太过欢愉还是别的什么。</p><p>“嗯呜...袁一琦...啊哈...好...呜...”</p><p>沈梦瑶的声音断断续续，虽然不知道她在说什么，但袁一琦也不在乎，她低头下意识地叼住沈梦瑶的后颈，尽管之前就被说过很多次了，但她就是改不了这个习惯。</p><p>长长的尾巴避开那隆起的肚子慢慢缠住了沈梦瑶，袁一琦两只手扣住沈梦瑶撑在沙发上的手。</p><p>后颈的腺体里流出的信息素甜的发腻，舌头一遍又一遍不厌其烦地舔舐着，金色的瞳孔里闪烁着亮丽的光芒，可能是太过激动，袁一琦竟然直接化为了兽型。压在手上两只手变成了肉垫，背上全是毛绒绒的触感，沈梦瑶却挣扎着想要起身，可是根本逃不脱袁一琦的桎梏，“呜...不...太大了...”她不停地摇头，身体不断地颤抖着，想要引起Alpha的同情。</p><p>可惜兽性占着上风的袁一琦根本听不进她在说什么。</p><p>豹子抬起头来，微张着嘴喘着粗气，黏糊糊的哈利子顺着嘴角留下，落在沈梦瑶光滑的脊背上。她几乎将整个人都笼罩在了身下，膨胀的兽根也不给沈梦瑶缓冲的时间便开始自顾自地抽动起来，她顶的很深，身子的重量几乎都压在了沈梦瑶的腿间，摆动的幅度不大，但却将沈梦瑶死死地钉在了袁一琦与沙发之间。</p><p>“不...求求你...呜...袁一琦...你...你要顶到宝宝了...”</p><p>可能是话语起了作用，袁一琦突然停了下来。</p><p>一股热源靠近，沈梦瑶感觉到一团毛毛的东西在她脸上蹭了蹭，是豹子的头，“嗬噜...”</p><p>“你说什么...嗯...？”</p><p>豹子突然发了狠，张嘴叼住她的后颈，犬牙摩挲着腺体，两条后腿卡在沈梦瑶的两腿之间，不断逼迫她把腿张开，方便自己能更好地进出。</p><p>甬道被强行扩张，高频率的顶跨带着肉柱往更深处里去，软肉一松一紧，被迫容纳巨物的横行霸道。沈梦瑶被撞得两腿发软，几乎快要瘫软在沙发上，但臀瓣仍高高翘起被肏得水花四溅。</p><p>生理上的快感让沈梦瑶已经无法思考了，但袁一琦实在顶的太深了，出于保护孩子的本能她开始不配合袁一琦，暂时压制住了臣服于Alpha的天性，她冒着被咬伤的风险，猛地仰起脑袋想要去撞退豹子。</p><p>“嗷！？”</p><p>袁一琦不得不松开嘴，她呲着牙发出不悦的呼噜声，金黄的兽瞳紧缩成了一条细线紧盯着沈梦瑶，但下半身的动作丝毫没有减慢，反而更加用力起来，沈梦瑶好像想要说什么，但出口却只剩下了呻吟。</p><p>“咕噜噜...”豹子蹭了蹭她的脸，伸出舌头舔掉了她滑出的泪水，好像是在安抚她。</p><p>沈梦瑶最终还是放弃了抵抗。</p><p>袁一琦没了顾虑，张嘴重新咬住沈梦瑶的后颈，硬挺的兽根一次又一次地撞进生殖腔口，已经适应了的甬道不断分泌出爱液来滋润它，褶皱一次次被碾平的快感混合着腺体上传来的刺激，很快电流般的的颤栗从脊柱攀升到头颅，随着一串绵长而细碎的娇吟和野兽的一声咆哮，一人一兽像是被按下了暂停键，直到一股股浓白的浊液滴落到沙发上。</p><p>“...袁...袁一琦？”</p><p>袁一琦并没有像往常一样注入信息素，而是松开了嘴将她翻了过来，舔了舔她的脸示意自己还想继续，半软的兽根在沈梦瑶的腿根处不断地磨蹭，还用爪子刨了刨她的手。</p><p>豹子健美修长的身躯上布满了纹理分明的肌肉，几乎不用过多的动作就能勾起Omega的欲望，发情期新一轮的热潮又涌了上来，在加上上一轮还未缓解的余韵，尽管不太情愿，但沈梦瑶还是会意地伸手握住豹子狰狞的兽根。</p><p>“嗷呜...”</p><p>点心吃完了，现在才是正餐。</p><p>低头舔了舔沈梦瑶隆起的小腹，袁一琦的眼底也难得的出现了温柔。</p><p> </p><p>......</p><p>发情期总是难熬的。</p><p>特别是这种时候来发情期。</p><p>而且这次发情期竟然持续了半个月也没有停息的意思。</p><p>沈梦瑶觉得自己的腿就没合拢过，为什么那只死豹子能有那么好的体力？</p><p>明明豹子的动作那么粗暴，但为什么肚子里的小怪物就是…</p><p>而且袁一琦现在越来越不听话了，甚至越来越过分。</p><p>“呜...不...不要...”低头只能看见一头金毛，腰上的两只手紧紧地卡着她无法挣脱，敏感的前胸被人含在嘴里，依稀能听见让人羞耻的“啧啧”声。</p><p>她最近胸前胀的慌，隐隐约约中她大概知道是怎么回事。尽管已经努力掩藏但还是没有瞒住。</p><p>袁一琦现在就像是个没断奶的孩子。</p><p>只要有空，她就会想法设法地撩起沈梦瑶的衣服，然后去咬住她最喜欢的那两颗小豆子一顿猛吸，直到什么都吸不出来才会松口，但手还是恋恋不舍地留在上面，有一下没一下地按着那团柔软。</p><p>她咂了咂嘴，嘴里一股子奶腥味，凑上去舔了舔沈梦瑶的嘴角，被她嫌弃地推开也不恼。</p><p>她又一次不要脸地凑上去，蹬了蹬腿就踢掉了碍事的裤子，要不是沈梦瑶念她她才不会穿这讨人厌的破布。</p><p>“瑶瑶...把腿张开...”</p><p>......她应该教教袁一琦什么是羞耻心。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. END</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>习惯真的是一个可怕的东西。</p><p>这是沈梦瑶在某个夜晚爬起来安抚突然惊醒的小豹子时突然意识到的。</p><p>但即使意识到了好像也没有什么用。沈梦瑶打了个哈欠，俯身抱起婴儿床里哭卿卿的小家伙，轻轻拍了拍他的背，又用脸去轻蹭他软乎乎的小圆脸，希望小家伙能够安静下来。</p><p>“除夕乖，妈妈亲亲就不哭了好不好？”</p><p>袁除夕，她们的儿子，虽然这起名看起来没什么水平，但他出生那晚刚好是除夕夜，再加上实在拗不过袁一琦，沈梦瑶还是勉强接受了这个名字，毕竟以死豹子的智商能想到这个也是不容易了。</p><p>而且......还好生出来的是个人而不是真的小豹子...虽然屁股后那条斑斓的小尾巴她真的无法忽视。但好在小家伙长得还不错，那张圆乎乎的小脸简直就是缩小版的袁一琦，头上还逐渐长出了金毛，不过眼睛倒是随了她，是深邃的黑色。</p><p>也许是豹子的基因足够强大，袁除夕比一般的人类婴儿要强壮许多，但闹腾也是真的能闹腾。</p><p>小家伙看起来并不是饿了，可能真的只是做了噩梦，在沈梦瑶温声细语的安抚下很快便平静下来，又开始打哈欠，但两只小手却死死地攥着沈梦瑶的衣服，看样子并不想和她分开。</p><p>没办法...沈梦瑶抱着小家伙准备回到床上，转身便看见袁一琦瞪着两只大眼睛直勾勾地看着她，里面写满了不满与警惕，但随即沈梦瑶瞪了她一眼，袁一琦便以肉眼可见的速度萎靡了下去，嘴里嘟哝了几句还是让出了位置。</p><p>躺下之后袁一琦便迅速靠了上来，但沈梦瑶只留了一个后背给她。</p><p>原本沈梦瑶以为给一只豹子生小豹子自己肯定会抑郁甚至是崩溃，但事情好像没有想象中的糟糕？但也许是已经糟糕到突破她的底线了吧。</p><p>...至少她知道她对袁一琦的感情是不正常的，她憎恨这个强行标记了她的Alpha，却又无法自制地去依赖袁一琦，渴望她的亲吻，渴望她的触碰，渴望她的信息素。</p><p>沈梦瑶不是那么死板的人，她意识到纠结这些只会平添烦恼，但她有时候的确会控制不住地去想，特别是在这种夜深人静的时候，她时常会感到无助和迷惘...</p><p>如果没有遇到袁一琦，或许她在那时就已经死了。又或者，如果她活了下来，那么她现在又会在哪里呢？</p><p>这些好像都没有什么意义了。</p><p>倒是那只不死心的大豹子又黏了上来。</p><p>袁一琦可没沈梦瑶那么多愁善感，她的情绪简单又明了，在得到沈梦瑶时是惊喜的，在沈梦瑶逃跑时是生气的，在小豹子出生时是开心的，在和沈梦瑶做爱时是愉悦的，现在可能复杂了一点点...是吃醋与不满。</p><p>不管是出于什么也好，她爱她们的孩子，但是她很不满小豹子夺走的沈梦瑶大部分的时间和关注，自小豹子出生以来她在沈梦瑶心中的地位好像就在不断下降（虽然本来也不高），再加上沈梦瑶时常冷淡的态度也加剧了Alpha的不安。</p><p>袁一琦不顾沈梦瑶的抗拒，四肢死死地扒拉在对方身上，正好沈梦瑶是背对着她，她只需伸伸脖子，用鼻尖拱开发丝，便轻易地找到了腺体的位置。</p><p>上面布满了她的牙印，溢出的信息素里也包含着她的气味，但这并不会减少袁一琦的热情，她张嘴便将其含入口中，不断反复舔舐，逼其散发出更多的信息素。</p><p>与此同时她也明显感觉到沈梦瑶的身体在颤抖，鼻尖上的芳香也逐渐变浓。豹子的眼睛微微眯起，知道自己的目的达到了。</p><p>“袁一琦！”沈梦瑶的语气里夹杂着怒火。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“你在做什么？！”</p><p>“如你所见。”</p><p>“...除夕还在这里。”</p><p>“那你可要小声一点咯，不然我也不介意让除夕看看他爹的英姿。”袁一琦满意地看着那块被她舔的又红又肿的腺体，耳朵灵敏地捕捉到了对方轻微的喘息声，动作也越发的大胆恶劣了起来。豹子粗糙的舌头是Omega敏感皮肤最大的敌人，行径之处都会留下绯红一片。</p><p>沈梦瑶自然是受不了的，但没想到此刻小豹子成了最大的阻碍，她不敢有太大的动作，害怕弄醒小豹子，在自己的孩子面前做这种事...是个正常人都会觉得羞耻好吗。</p><p>袁一琦尤其擅长得寸进尺，既然沈梦瑶顾忌小豹子，那就让她继续顾忌好了，她眯了眯眼睛，突然觉得自家儿子可爱了不少。</p><p>在这一年里，她总算是学会了尾巴的正确用法，而且她发现沈梦瑶对于她毛茸茸的尾巴抵抗力起码要低了一个档次。</p><p>袁一琦记得沈梦瑶身上所有的敏感点，今天的她也格外的有耐心。睡裙为她省下了不少的麻烦，从沈梦瑶的脚为起点，尾巴扮演起了一个探索者，紧贴着她的皮肤，像一条蛇，盘绕着向上攀爬，脚心、脚背、脚腕、小腿、大腿、腿根，柔软的毛在皮肤上激起一个个鸡皮疙瘩，酥酥麻麻的感觉铺展开来，她想躲，又无处可躲。</p><p>额头不断冒出细汗，在月光中反射出晶莹的光泽，从沈梦瑶失神的眼外滑过，消失在了黑暗中。</p><p>虽然冬天已经快要结束了，但这反常的天气才刚刚开始变冷，就算是室内，温度也不过只有十来度。但沈梦瑶却踢开了被子，这股热潮来的比她想象的更加激烈，袁一琦的触碰像是唤醒了身体的记忆，欲望因子活跃了起来，</p><p>相比于初遇时的粗暴，现在的袁一琦可以说是温柔了不少，至少不会做出强迫沈梦瑶的事了，所以...她会让沈梦瑶自己开口。</p><p>小小的屋子里，信息素正在不断聚集，Alpha随意释放的信息素不断刺激着Omega，把她拖进了欲望的泥潭。</p><p>同为Alpha的袁除夕自然也醒了过来，两只圆润的大眼睛里带着迷茫与好奇，他闻到了一股香气，这似乎来源于他的母亲。但小家伙的肚子突然咕咕叫了两声，他也不再去追溯来源，而是嗷嗷叫了两声来吸引母亲的注意力。</p><p>“除夕？”小豹子使劲往她怀里拱，沈梦瑶涣散的瞳孔总算有了一丝聚焦，“饿了？”</p><p>爱子心切的Omega毫不犹豫地解开了扣子，生怕小家伙饿着。</p><p>但这可便宜了后面的大豹子，原本攀附在腰上爪子循着香摸了上来，安抚另一只受到冷落的白兔，哺乳期的Omega奶水充足，她只要轻轻一掐便能挤出奶来，很多时候袁一琦都会帮助沈梦瑶解决胀乳的烦恼。</p><p>真的不是她贪嘴，真的。</p><p>“瑶瑶...”袁一琦终于放过了可怜的腺体，转而舔起了沈梦瑶的耳朵，把小巧的耳朵舔的湿漉漉的，她慢慢转移阵地，一路上留下了鲜明的水迹。</p><p>沈梦瑶真的很讨厌袁一琦舔人的习惯，她一想到每次都被死豹子舔了一身的口水就会觉得恶心，但无论怎么教也教不出来，她也就渐渐放弃了，不过还好现在袁一琦已经克制了不少。</p><p>虽然大多数时候都是由着本能驱使，但袁一琦还是希望沈梦瑶能够喜欢自己，所以她会听沈梦瑶的话，沈梦瑶不喜欢的她会去改，会想办法去讨沈梦瑶开心。</p><p>原本被泯灭的人性正在被不断重塑，成为沈梦瑶想要的模样。</p><p>“嗯唔...”袁一琦不知道什么时候爬了起来，侧着身子借着月光轻易地找到了Omega的唇，学着沈梦瑶教过她的方法慢慢伸出舌尖试探，一点一点撬开那倔强的牙门，最后抱得美人归。袁一琦很享受这个过程，她喜欢以任何形式与沈梦瑶进行接触，而在唇齿交濡间她总能寻得一点不易察觉的温柔。</p><p>“嗷嗷呜~”小豹子像是终于吃饱了，砸吧砸吧嘴，就这么缩在沈梦瑶怀里闭上了眼睛，还顺势挤掉了袁一琦的手。</p><p>臭小子。袁一琦在心里暗骂了一声，不得不暂时放弃了前面的阵地。</p><p>不过尾巴倒是一直没闲着，它顺着沈梦瑶的大腿一路爬到了腿根，熟悉的花园就在面前，自然是毫不犹豫地凑了上去，结果松软的毛很快便被打湿凝结在了一起，尾巴反而收到了鼓舞，不断去磨蹭那鲜红的花瓣，反复去挑逗那小小的凸起。甜蜜的呻吟声无法克制地传到了袁一琦耳中，她又兴奋地去舔沈梦瑶的后颈，用自己的信息素去不断刺激Omega。</p><p>“不...放开...别舔...嗯啊...”<br/>
沈梦瑶的身体微微颤抖着，后颈不断释放出渴望交配的信号，她试图合上双腿，但袁一琦直接把腿横在了她的两腿间，尾巴总是挤进去半个头，然后又立马退出来，粉嫩湿润的小穴微微翕动着，随着沈梦瑶的喘息一张一合地不断吐露出了更多的蜜液，像是在诱人深入。</p><p>不过数息之间，沈梦瑶便溃不成军，她现在只有一个想法，想让Alpha来进入她，狠狠地操她。</p><p>“呜...袁一琦....给我....”她喑哑的哭腔里带着一丝勾人的魅意，挠痒痒似的抓着袁一琦的耳朵。金灿灿的豹瞳里带上了喜意，她立马用尾巴把睡熟的小豹子从沈梦瑶怀里分离出去，顺便给他塞了个枕头，她可不想这臭小子坏她好事。</p><p>袁一琦几下撤掉了裤子，把沈梦瑶抱到了床边，有力的双臂把沈梦瑶捧了起来，尽可能地分开她的双腿，用自己早已勃起的性器对准了那已经湿成一片泥泞、还在不断往外分泌淫液的小洞，借着沈梦瑶的重量，让她自己缓缓把肉棒含入了身体中。</p><p>巨大的满足感涌上心头，袁一琦舒服的呼噜着，身体已经情不自禁地开始动了起来，不过幅度并不大，她又伸出舌头去沈梦瑶的后颈，想让有些紧张的Omega放松下来。</p><p>她并不像以前那样只顾着自己快乐，而是想让沈梦瑶在性爱里也能感到舒服，虽然有时候也会弄巧成拙，但她能明显感受到沈梦瑶已经不再那么抗拒了，甚至有时候会成为主动的那一方。</p><p>就比如现在。</p><p>沈梦瑶拍了拍她的手示意她放开，然后在她疑惑的眼神中起身，转过身来看着她，又缓缓地坐了下来。</p><p>比起Alpha，Omega跟喜欢肌肤相亲的感觉，这会给她带来安全感。不等袁一琦做什么，沈梦瑶便主动动了起来，虽然看起来有点吃力，但袁一琦显然很受用，她抬头接受了沈梦瑶的吻，任由她占据主动位置，自己只需要抱住她就可以了。</p><p>其实在生了小豹子后沈梦瑶的身体恢复的很好，松弛的肌肉又重新变得结实，小腹上也隐隐有了人鱼线的影子。</p><p>“哈...”沈梦瑶主动结束了这个吻，学着袁一琦的动作跟她蹭了蹭脸颊。半眯的眼眸中眼波婉转，眼尾勾勒出一抹桃红，无声地散发出勾人的意味。</p><p>“袁一琦，你喜欢我吗？”</p><p>“喜欢。”她怎么可能会不喜欢沈梦瑶呢？这是她的Omega，她怎么可能会不喜欢呢？</p><p>沈梦瑶扯出了一个很淡的笑，不再问她，“我累了。”</p><p>“好。”袁一琦知道她的意思，接过了主动权，她两手托起沈梦瑶的臀，又让其自己重重地坐下，硕大的冠头带着沉重的力量撞在那脆弱的腔口上，痛与快感让沈梦瑶的喘息更加急促，她把头埋进了袁一琦的脖子里，想要寻求安慰。</p><p>“别怕。”她亲了亲沈梦瑶的头发，鼻尖洋溢着快要弄成实质的信息素的香味。但是她向上顶撞的动作可没有停下，也许是因为重力的关系，她顶的又深又重，几下就操开了Omega的生殖腔口，柔软的内壁被迫含住进犯者，却又诚实地不断抽搐着，分泌出更多的蜜液，去浇灌那粗壮的兽根，不断有透明的液体顺着腿根落到地板上，散发出诱人的甜蜜。Omega的气味逐渐发生了变化，袁一琦从喉咙里发出了愉悦的呼噜声，在几次用力的冲撞后直接操入大开的腔口中，膨胀的结把两人牢牢地锁在一起，她在抬头与沈梦瑶接吻的同时，也毫不吝啬地把精液全射了出来。</p><p>“啊...”不知是谁发出了这样一声喟叹。袁一琦只觉得全身都暖洋洋的，Omega身上的气味似乎也更加好闻了，结还没有消散，她便又开始蠢蠢欲动了。</p><p>“还要来吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>结散的很快，袁一琦把沈梦瑶放了下来，让她背对着自己跪趴在床上，被摧残的花瓣看起来有些红肿，还不断地往外吐出浊液，把袁一琦看的口干舌燥。她心下一动，又变回了最熟悉的形态——豹子，迫不及待地把自己覆盖上去，用厚实的皮毛隔绝冰冷的空气。</p><p>还硬挺着的豹根顺利地操入了对方体内，那里面是那么的温暖、松软，那么的热情的欢迎她的到来。豹子低下头去叼住了那块她最喜欢的腺体，用后肢隔开沈梦瑶的双腿，微微压低身子，便开始急不可耐地操弄起来。</p><p>小豹子还在旁边抱着枕头呼呼大睡，沈梦瑶张着嘴只剩下喘气的份，少有的呻吟都被撞碎在了喉咙里，豹子的唾液流过脖颈，为她带上了一层透明的项圈。</p><p>她像无数个日日夜夜一样，迷失在了袁一琦带给她的漩涡中，那双朦胧的眼睛不只一次看向窗外，远方只有无数未知的黑暗在同样回望着她，就像她看不清的未来，但一切都会被第二天的阳光驱散，留给她看得见的明天。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>